Blake's Little Secret
by Isyys
Summary: Collection of lewd, generally unconnected bumblebee fics. Title really only applies to the first and (kind of) second chapter now. Rated M for implications that are a tiny bit too dirty for T.
1. Chapter 1

Blake's Little Secret

I have been ordered by /u/ to turn my original 4-line script into an actual story, so here you go. Keeping it short because I don't want to go too far and ruin the charm the original had. Blake/Yang. Update 9/6: Title changed because there is an up-and-coming story that is more deserving of the original title than this was, and BlackenedHearts is cooler than I am.

* * *

Blake strolled down the cramped dormitory corridor, considering what she was about to do. She had been giving the coming moment a great amount of thought over the past few weeks, and Yang was the only person she trusted enough with her secret. Being part fauna wasn't very widely accepted in their society, but Blake had decided that her closest friend had the right to know what she was.

Nervously pacing in front of Yang's door, Blake gathered her courage. Taking a deep breath, she rapped her knuckles three times against the solid wood. Seconds passed. Then ten, fifteen, twenty. Just as a wave of relief washed over Blake, thinking she would be able to avoid this discussion for a while longer, Yang opened the door.

"Hey Blake! What's up?" Yang chirped, sounding cheery as ever.

"Hello. May I come in?" Blake's normally mellow voice was more timid than usual.

"Of course! Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Blake walked past Yang into the small room and sat on the edge of the even smaller bed.

"So… what's up?" Yang asked again, sitting next to her. Blake wasn't normally one to make house calls.

"Yang… I have to tell you something. It's serious."

"What? That you're an animal?" Blake's amber eyes widened in surprise, but Yang continued, leaning in close and lowering her voice to a comically sensual tone. "…In bed?"

"Come on Yang, I'm being serious." Blake said, anger flaring.

"So am I." Yang retorted, grinning and looking Blake dead in the eye.

"Fuck you, Yang."

"Please."

"Fine!" Blake hissed. Pushing Yang back onto the bed and straddling her hips, Blake leaned in close to Yang's face.

"But you're gonna have to beg for it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yes, I added a chapter on to this. I didn't see it coming either. Blame /u/. I guess I was inspired by Blake's newly revealed choice in literature.

* * *

The first day of class was finally over. Yang and Blake lay in their new beds, with Yang perched on the precariously placed top bunk. Weiss had left for the library right after their last class ended, mentioning something about getting a head start on the material, but Yang thought it was mostly to get away from Ruby, who had gone off to frolic through a field of flowers or something. Yang was bored, and figured it was as good a time as any to spend some bonding time with her partner.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked, leaning over the edge of her bunk to look at Blake.

"Reading." Blake replied simply.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing." Blake said, moving her hand to cover the title of her book, blushing.

"Oh really?" Yang snatched the book out of Blake's hands, and almost fell off her bed when she saw the cover. "Ninjas of Love? Niiice, Blake."

"Yang! Give it back!" Blake was blushing furiously now, but Yang retreated back up to her bunk to inspect her prize.

"Ooo, Blake, who knew you were in to naughty stuff like this?" Yang exclaimed gleefully. Blake had jumped off her bed and was grabbing at the book, but Yang easily kept it out of her reach. "Oh man, we _have_ to try this position sometime!"

Blake jumped up on to Yang's bunk and tried to wrestle the book away from her, succeeding only after Yang let her. She held it up triumphantly, straddling Yang's hips to stop her from grabbing it again.

"Ha." Blake said, looking down on her vanquished foe. Except that foe was looking right back at her and smirking.

"Guess you knew which position I was talking about." Blake's face turned even redder, and Yang grabbed her shoulders to pull her down for a kiss. Before their lips could meet, the bed shuddered. One of the books holding it up had become dislodged during their activities, and more were following. Before either of the girls could do anything, the bed collapsed and they went crashing to the floor, still entangled with eachother.

A few moments passed before Blake heard Yang's muffled voice. "Actually, I think I like this one a lot better."

Blake opened her eyes. Yang's face was buried in her skirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You ask and I answer. Here it is. About double the length of the previous chapters, but that's really not saying much. Also, the title barely (if at all) applies anymore. Thanks to an anonymous tip to change up my generally repetitive sentence structure, looking back on my old stuff was like putting on glasses for the first time.

* * *

Yang skipped down the dormitory hall, practically bursting with joy.

"Blake!" she exclaimed, almost blowing their door off its hinges in her exuberance, "Come here, I want to show you something!"

Blake regarded her with her usual dry expression. "What?"

"It's a secret! Come on!" Yang said, beckoning Blake to follow her.

Blake closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Knowing Yang wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, she sighed and put her book down. "Okay, I'm coming." she said, slowly getting up from her bed.

"I'm coming too! I like secrets!" Ruby chirped, poking her head out from her canopy.

"You are not going anywhere." Weiss responded, not looking up from the paper she was writing. "You need to study if you want any chance of passing the test that's coming up." Ruby pouted, sticking her tongue out at Weiss before retreating back into her bed.

"See you guys later!" Yang shouted over her shoulder as she turned to leave. "Now come _on_!" she said, grabbing Blake's wrist and pulling. She half-dragged Blake behind her as she ran back down the corridor.

"Yang, what's this all about?" Blake asked.

"You'll see! Now stop dragging your feet and hurry up!"

Yang led them outside the building and down the street. Skidding to a halt in a completely unremarkable area, Blake really started to wonder what Yang was so excited about.

"Close your eyes!" Yang ordered.

Blake frowned at her. "Really?"

"Yes really! Now just do it!"

Blake sighed again, but did as she was told. Holding her hands over her eyes, she felt herself being pushed from behind.

"No peeking!" Yang said, leading Blake down the street.

"Yang, if someone sees me like this, I'm never talking to you again."

Yang wasn't paying enough attention to hear her. She continued down the block and turned a corner, stopping to pivot Blake in a certain direction.

"Okay, open 'em!" she exclaimed, not able to hold back her giddiness any longer.

Blake opened her eyes. First, she saw Yang bouncing up and down in delight. Then she saw what Yang was standing next to.

"What?" she said, sounding completely uninterested.

"What d'you mean, 'what?!'" Yang said, insulted. "Just look at her! She's beautiful!"

"She? It's just a motorcycle, Yang."

"Just a…" Yang spluttered, "Blake, you'll hurt her feelings saying things like that!"

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm going back to our room." She turned to leave.

"Blaaake! Come on, don't you want to ride her, at least?" Yang pleaded.

"That thing," Blake said, turning back around, "is a deathtrap. I wouldn't ride it in a million – hey!" Blake was cut off as Yang lifted her off her feet and placed her on the back of the motorcycle, quickly seating herself in the front. Before any further protests could be made, Yang ignited the engine and let it roar to life, feeling the comfortable rumble vibrate throughout her body. Blake froze behind her.

"Yang, I…"

"Hold on tight!" Yang said gleefully, cutting Blake off again.

Before she knew it, the wind was whipping through her hair and she clung on to Yang for dear life. They raced down the road, going much faster than what Blake thought was a safe speed.

"Yang," she mewled, trying to convey her feelings through one word.

"You haven't seen nothin' yet!" Yang shouted delightedly above the roar of the engine, turning onto the highway.

_Oh God,_ Blake screamed in her head, _oh God oh God oh God…_. Yang was pushing the bike to go faster and faster, and all Blake could do was crush her arms around Yang's waist and hope that was enough. She could feel the rough rumble of the bike between her legs demanding her attention, and it only made her squeeze Yang harder.

Yang herself was having the time of her life, even if her passenger was making it hard to breathe. The rush of the wind on her face, the blur of objects as she sped past them, it was glorious. She had never felt more alive. Plus, feeling Blake's slender body pressed against her was certainly a welcome bonus.

Her blissful state continued for another few miles. Thinking she would let Blake off the hook for now, she slowed down to make a U-turn. Something felt off, however. Blake was trembling violently against her, and she thought she heard a 'Yaaang' through the howling wind. She pulled over to see what was wrong.

Once safely on the side of the road, she tried to get up, but was held in place by Blake. A _giggling_ Blake that was resting her head contentedly between Yang's shoulders. Yang paused for a moment to think. It hit her.

"Did you just…." she began, turning her head sideways. She could see Blake's face out of the corner of her eye, and her cheeks were flushed brilliantly pink. "_Seriously?_" she said, incredulous. Blake responded by squeezing her waist slightly and nuzzling into the back of her neck. Unable to stifle her giggles, she merely rested in this position, waiting for Yang to make a move.

"Alright, that's it. I'm taking this thing back. No way am I losing my girlfriend to an oversized vibrator."

"What? No! Can't we keep it? Just for a _little while_?" Blake pleaded.

Yang smirked. She knew her plan would work.

* * *

A/N: still no "real" lemon. It's all in the tease, folks.


End file.
